


The Lost and Later King

by ChloeTheObsessedIdiot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Gaius and Elyan need a nap, Morgana is good, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeTheObsessedIdiot/pseuds/ChloeTheObsessedIdiot
Summary: Holding the title as “King of Camelot” was stressful to say the least. Atleast Arthur had Merlin by his side. Except...until he didn’t.Or when Merlin is kidnapped, forcing a concerned Arthur, Gwen, and four knights to rescue him. Or, is it Merlin who will save them?





	1. Merlin’s Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the Merlin episode “Lancelot and Guinevere.” Except with my little sprinkles of “no one dies” and “ships are canon.”

“Merlin!” Arthur called his name from the courtyard. Merlin was in the process of scrubbing Arthur’s floors, he wasn’t finished with yet. He knew Arthur would yell at him about it later, but Arthur was also yelling for him at the moment. Sometimes, it seemed like Arthur never stopped calling his name. Unfortunately, most times it normally wasn’t in a very positive voice. 

“MERLIN!!!” 

Merlin set down his rag into the bucket, slipping slightly on the still wet floor. He stood and locked the door, he wouldn’t want anyone messing up his progress on the floor. Merlin dashed down the castles stairs, almost bumping into a few other servants along the way, but at last, he made it to the courtyard. Where a smirking Arthur stood with his knights at his side. 

“Yes sire?” Merlin asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. “The knights need training Merlin, I was hoping you’d be a good servant and hold the target.” Arthur spoke, his smirk growing even larger. Percival held up the wooden target that he grasped at his side, throwing it towards Merlin. Merlin reached for the target, but he was knocked in the stomach, and sent falling to the ground. The wooden shield hugged between his arms. Hey, he caught it, he just didn’t stay on his feet. That’s wasnt his fault though, no one was as strong as Percival. Merlin could hear Arthur’s sharp laugh as the blonde haired boy leaned over him, golden locks flowing in the wind under the bright sun. How beautiful he looked...

“Merlin! Get up!” 

Merlin shook his head, removing himself from the trance Arthur often caused him to fall into. He held the wooden target above his face and stomach. The sounds of cheering erupted as Leon’s sword pierced the painted wood. It was going to be a long day. 

—

“Merlin, the floor isn’t clean.” Arthur spoke, waiting for Merlin’s response. “My apologies sire, I would’ve finished, but you called me earlier to help you and the knights with target practice.” Merlin responded, his fingers crossed that Arthur would understand. “Oh, alright. Just...make sure it gets done tomorrow.” Arthur responded, sincereity in his voice. “Wow, you’re not gonna command me to do it now?” Merlin laughed, not expecting Arthur’s response. “You’ve done enough for today. Go home, I’m sure Gaius is expecting you.” “Oh...okay. Thank you, sire. I’ll see you in the morning” Arthur looked up, those piercing blue eyes striking a vein in Merlin’s heart. “Bright and early, Merlin” 

Merlin nodded, turning around to close the door until morning. Leaving Arthur’s room, he couldn’t feel anything but joy. God, those eyes, that smile. His smile...the smile which belonged to Merlin. That might’ve just been the most sincere Arthur has ever been to him. It was nice for once, not to leave Arthur’s room for the night without being called an idiot, or him calling Arthur a prat. Arthur was a prat though, Merlin wasn’t an idiot. Not even close, if only Arthur knew about the powers he possessed. He couldn’t tell him though, or else it would end in Merlin’s execution. Arthur was king now, and Merlin could only pray that he could help Arthur realise that not everything his father told him about magic was true. Maybe someday...

Merlin stepped out into the night, the crescent moon shining above the kingdom. A source of light in the darkness of the night. Merlin smiled, quickening his step, eager to consume whatever meal Gaius had prepared for him tonight. Merlin could almost smell it, the vegetables, the chicken...

The poison. 

Then everything went black.

—

In the morning, Arthur Pendragon awoke from his deep sleep. As he awoke, he expected to see Merlin standing there, window curtains in hand, with that goofy grin on his face yelling “Rise and shine!” He hadn’t heard Merlin yelling this morning. As he opened his eyes and glanced around his room, he realised that there was a reason he didn’t hear him call. Merlin wasn’t there. Arthur rolled his eyes, he told him he could get off work early and suddenly he thinks he could sleep in? Arthur got out of his bed, walking to his closest to go visit Gaius and give Merlin a lecture about slacking off. 

—

“Gaius.” Arthur knocked on the wooden door of Gaius and Merlin’s quarters. Arthur had been here a few times, but barely any, as Merlin was usually at his side, and he didn’t have much reason to visit. Arthur glanced down at the old physician as the door opened before him. A shocked expression painted Gaius as he realised who was paying him a visit. 

“Good morning sire, do you have a reason for visiting me? Not that I don’t enjoy your company, of course.” Gaius asked. “I was wondering where Merlin was. He wasn’t here when I woke up this morning.” Arthur responded. Gaius took his eyes off of whatever he was working on to give Arthur a confused stare. “Merlin didn’t come home last night.” Gaius said with a hint of fear in his voice. “What?!” Arthur yelled. Merlin had to be somewhere around here. Even though he might be stupid, lazy, and annoying, Arthur couldn’t deny that he enjoyed having the raven haired boys company around. “I thought he was with you.” Gaius said. Arthur felt his heartbeat quicken. “I’ll get the knights to search for him. He has to be around here somewhere Gaius, I can’t lose him.” Gaius looked up at the king with a sad smile, as he placed his hand on his shoulder. “I know sire, and we will find him.” 

—

Percival awoke by a soft item being slapped on his face. The knight opened his eyes, allowing them to get used to the sunlight that streamed through his bedroom window. He breathed in, a stench worse than death flowing through his nostrils. Percival scrambled out of his bed, throwing the item across the room as he experienced a coughing fit. He glared up, Leon and Elyan experiencing a large giggle fit in front of him. Elyan almost seemed to be crying as he sat himself on the floor, placing his head in his knees. His actions seemed to only make Leon giggle more. As he glanced to the back of the room, he saw an annoyed Gwaine sat on the bench, arms crossed and a pouty looking painting his face. “What was that?” Percival asked the two men, who hadn’t even seemed to get to the end of their laughing fit. “Gwaine’s socks!” Leon said with a smile. Gwaine huffed from across the room. “Why am I always the butt of the joke, huh?” Elyan wiped his eyes from the tears that had formed. “Gwaine, buddy, I love you, but have you met yourself?!” “I’m just being myself, Elyan.” Gwaine responded, a smirk reappearing. “We wouldn’t survive without your comedy, Gwaine.” Leon spoke, placing a firm hand on Gwaine’s shoulders. 

The door to his chambers opened as the fifth knight of the round table entered the room, a concerned expression on his face. All four knights tensed up, knowing something was wrong. Whenever the bravest knight of them all was worried, the others knew it must be some bad shit to do that to Lancelot. “What is it, Lance?” Leon questioned. “It’s Merlin” Lancelot spoke. “He’s gone missing.” 

—

“Merlin, gone missing, I never thought I’d hear those words.” Gwaine said. Percival nodded, it wasn’t like Merlin to disappear. Although he didn’t want to admit it, Percival knew how much he loved Arthur. He wouldn’t purposely abandon him or the kingdom. That’s what made him so frightened, because that only meant one thing. Something must’ve happened to him. 

The five knights and their king had split up. Arthur even got Morgana and Gwen involved. Last he’d seen them, the two girls were running around the kingdom, asking villagers if any of them had seen what happened to their dear friend. Leon was with Arthur. Elyan was with Lancelot. Percival was with Gwaine. 

Ever since he had arrived in Camelot with Lancelot, Percival found himself feeling like a seventh wheel, like he didn’t belong with the other boys. All of the others all knew each other, Percival was just a stranger fighting by their side. However, his fears faded away when he met Sir Gwaine. Gwaine was the first of the knights, besides Lancelot, to really try to get to know him. Even though the long haired brunette boy was much shorter than the blonde, he almost took Percival under his wing. Helping the taller boy break out of his shell a bit more. He grew to become close to the other knights and Merlin, and he truly felt like a part of the greatest team in Albion. Although he loved the others, there was never a doubt in Percival’s mind that Gwaine was his best friend. The best part? Percival was Gwaine’s. 

“So, what’s the plan, Percy?” Gwaine remarked towards his friend. “Uhhh, I don’t, I don’t know.” Percival says with a small shrug. “Percy, this is Merlin, we must find him. You must got a brain somewhere in that big head! Let’s hear an idea!” Gwaine remarked. “Okay, well, Arthur said that the last he saw Merlin was when we was leaving him for the night. That means he would be heading home. We could follow the path he takes from Arthur’s room to his chambers.” Gwaine smile and nodded at his friend. “That’s a good plan. I’m sure the others have already checked there, though.” “Better safe than sorry.” Percival says. Gwaine nodded in agreement, patting the other boy on the back as a cue to follow him. 

In only a few minutes, the two boys reached the outside area Merlin would’ve crossed between Arthur’s room and his chambers.  
Shop workers passed along side the two knights, each of them hauling materials and goods with them. Whethere held in their arms, carried in boxes, or hauled by a cart. Gwaine noticed Percival scanning the villagers that passed by them. Gwaine decided to taking a different approach. Keeping his head to the ground to search for possible clothes to his friends disappearance. He searched for a while, the only things he seemed to come across were pieces of food or miscellaneous items that had been dropped by villagers. Gwaine was about ready to take a break, before he came across a dark blue piece of cloth. Gwaine picked up the rag and examined it. Nothing seemed unusual about it. Didn’t look funny, didn’t feel funny, but oh boy, did it smell funny. As Gwaine gagged at the awful stench, his eyes widened, his heart stopped, as he realised what really happened to Merlin. 

Gwaine stuffed the cloth in his pocket, and ran back through the crowd to find Percival and the other knights. “Percy! Percy!” When Gwaine reached the taller knight, he bent down, panting, breathing heavy. Maybe it was caused by the amount of running, maybe it was his nerves of the situation getting to him. Gwaine stared up into the soft, worried, blue eyes of his dear friend. “Gwaine, Gwaine, what is it? Did you find something?” Percival asked with concern. “Merlin...he’s been kidnapped.”


	2. Merlin’s Capture

“You mean to tell me that you believe Merlin has been kidnapped?” Arthur spat, a hint of disbelief, yet also anger heard in his tone as he spoke to his knights. “Yes, sire.” Gwaine replied, reaching to his pocket to feel the dark cloth. “What evidence do you have to prove this?” Gwaine retrieved the cloth, making sure to hold it far from his nose, and out to Arthur’s view. “A cloth? Be serious, Gwaine.” A small giggle slipped from Gwaine's lips. “Indeed, sire, but you haven’t smelled it yet.” Arthur rolled his eyes like it had been the most ridiculous thing ever spoken. Never the less, he held the cloth to his nose, and breathed in. Percival couldn’t help but spew a laugh at Arthur’s reaction. Arthur gagged, and coughed with such force, you could’ve thought he meant to throw up his own lungs. Arthur’s face wrinkled in disgust as he flung the cloth out from his grasp and onto the floor. “It’s not every day you see the king of Camelot gag like that.” Percival spoke with a laugh, feeling a nudge to his right side from Gwaine. “Except for maybe in the bedroom.” Gwaine whispered to Percival under his breathe, making sure he was out of Arthur’s hearing range. It took everything in him not to burst out laughing, rolling around the floor engulfed in giggles like the toddler he was inside. Gwaine smirked to himself, proud of the reaction he has received from his friend. “You two, focus! Every minute wasted is another minute closer to Merlin’s inevitable doom.” Arthur lectured his knights. Neither of the two knights could remember the last they’d seen Arthur so enraged, so concerned, but yet so in love.

Arthur huffed, stepping down from his throne and onto the floor where the two knights stood. Grazing past them as if they didn’t even exist, Arthur quickly strode to the door, as he had a mission to get to, and a servant to rescue. As Arthur swung open the door, about to disappear into the castle, he looked back at the two men. “Get Leon, Lancelot, and Elyan. Get your horses and prepare for battle. We’re going on a rescue mission.” 

—

Arthur stuck his think boots into the metal irons of the saddle. He trotted along the path, reaching the courtyard where five horses stood, with only four knights in sight. “Where is Leon?” Arthur questioned the others. “Right here, sire!” Called a familiar voice from behind. Arthur turned to spot the familiar curly locks of his most trusted knight, and the bright smile of his that seemed to never truly fade from his face. “Get a move on, Leon. We don’t want Merlin to wait up for you.” Arthur spoke with a smile. “Of course, sire. However, I was thinking, and I believe it to be in our best interest that I remain in Camelot during the search mission.” Arthur was stunned, it wasn’t like Leon to miss out on a mission, especially one as important as this. “You’re my most trusted knight, Leon. Why is it that you would want to remain here?” “As you’ve stated, I am your head knight, and I believe I should remain in Camelot to protect the people. The lady Morgana as well, as you know she is suffering from night terrors.” Leon explained. “Yes, I understand. Guinevere is there for her though.” Arthur spoke. “You may want to speak again, sire.” From the right of Leon, entered Guinevere. She wasn’t wearing her usual clothing, no, she was in more rugged and dirtier clothes than usual. A sword hung from worn belt secured on her waist. She seemed prepared for battle...

“What might this be?” Arthur laughed. “I am coming with you.” Gwen spoke with confidence as she strode towards the fifth horse. “Guinevere, you’re a strong woman, but you’re just not prepared enough to go into battle. You haven’t trained and fought like the knights have.” Arthur excused, he didn’t know what he would do if Gwen were to get injured. “Arthur, Merlin is my friend. One of my best friends, actually. I’m not going to wait here, hoping that he will return. I love him and I am coming with whether you like it or not. I know more than you think, Pendragon.” Gwen smirked, as Leon hoisted her onto the horse’s saddle. Gwaine whistled in response to Gwen’s confidence. Arthur shook his head. As much as he protested her accompaniment, he would admit, he admired her confidence. “It’ll be alright, Arthur. Gwen practically raised me since the moment I was born. I know firsthand how strong she is.” Elyan commented, smiling at his sister who smiled right back. “Alright, alright. I’m happy you’ll be accompanying us Guinevere.” The knights looked at me in anticipation, they were eager to fight, to ride. “Well, onward! To find Merlin!” 

— 

“Arthur...” 

The cell was cold, dark. His bedroom wasn’t perfect, hell, it was far from that, but it was warm, familiar, cozy. It was the one place he could practice magic without being in fear of execution. He enjoyed eating dinner with Gaius every night. Maybe the food they had wasn’t perfect, but it was good enough. Dinner was never about the food anyways, it was about spending time together. Gaius had always been like a father to him. It was a common occurrence, coming home just to be called by Arthur again. While Merlin was busy rolling his eyes, he never missed the knowing smirk Gaius seemed to send his way every time. He knew, he knew even before Merlin did. He knew about Arthur. Oh god, Arthur. Arthur was a prat, the biggest part of them all. Sometimes it was a pain to tend to his every need, but oh, what he would do now to see those big blue eyes again. What he would do to clean the stables, the floor, his room. Anything, he just wanted to be back in Camelot. As much as Merlin wanted to believe they were friends, Arthur seemed to continuously deny it, stating that they simply couldn’t be friends. Arthur was a prince, and Merlin was a servant. Merlin was a servant. Just another reason why Merlin knew Arthur probably wouldn’t come for him. Merlin was more than just a servant though, but Arthur didn’t know, he couldn’t though. Maybe some day magic would be legal in Camelot, maybe some day Merlin will change the way Arthur views magic. He had to, it was his destiny too. Yet, the chances of that day becoming a reality seemed to move further away as time passed by.

—

“We will split into pairs. The more ground covered, the better.” Arthur commanded. The six had stopped next to a clearing inside the forest, few miles north of Camelot. “Percival and I will head west.” Gwaine spoke almost immediately. Arthur nodded, he wasn’t surprised, as he had been noticing that Gwaine had grown quite fond of the other knight ever since they met Percival. “Lancelot and I will go east.” Gwen replied. Lancelot responding with a bright smile that could outshine the sun. “I guess that means you’re stuck with me, sire.” Elyan said, riding slowly to Arthur’s side. “I guess so. You all know where you’re going, we will return to this clearing three days from now to share any information of Merlin, or if we’re lucky, one of us will have found him. Understand?” The king received five nods in reply. “Alright, let us get a move on then. For Merlin!” 

“For Merlin!” 

—

Hengist, his men, they had realized Merlin was magic as soon as he was captured. Merlin still didn’t understand why he was chosen, kidnapped, in the first place. Gwen had been chosen for being mistaken as Morgana, but they knew who Merlin was. They knew his name, the knew his role in Camelot. The servant of the king. Yes, it was an important duty, the most important is you asked him. However, the belief would’ve probably been opposed is you asked Arthur himself. Arthur was the king, he didn’t know how hard it was to be a servant, especially to him. He had it easy all day, while Merlin was forced to follow every command that spewed from his lips. Oh Arthur, what he would say if he knew the truth. If he knew how powerful Merlin really was. Hengist was well aware of how powerful the young man was. Merlin knew that if their intention was to kill him for his sorcery, he would’ve surely been dead by now. No, these men wanted, needed him for something more, and Merlin was afraid to find out what the something was. 

It was embarrassing, to know that you’re the most powerful warlock in the world, yet you’re completely powerless. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t cast a spell, couldn’t break from the cold metal chains that gripped his wrists, he couldn’t even call for Kilgharrah. It seemed all he could do now was think. These days, time to think was in short supply as it seemed the young warlock was always on his feet. Merlin waited in the dark and gloomy cell, the bitter cold biting at his skin, shrieks of rats echoing through the dungeon. It was then that he realized he had all the time in the world to think now, as he knew it would be some time before he would be found, if he was even to be found at all.


	3. Merlin’s Rescue

Merlin shivers under the darkness of the shadows. Rats hiss, the metal bars clang from the soldiers weapons. Merlin cringes, the cold of the prison combined with the wet tears flowing down his cheeks cause a feeling of being completely frozen to overcome him. His stomach rumbles, as he has not received any food that day except for half a loaf of bread. The chains gripping his wrists, his neckerchief tied around his mouth. Any man in his place would’ve lost all hope. However, this was no ordinary man. This was Merlin, Emrys, the greatest sorcerer to ever live, although he was helpless, he would’ve never become hopeless. As long as those bright blue eyes and sunlight blonde hair remained in his mind, he would never lose hope. It didn’t matter if Arthur left him for dead, if Arthur forgot about him, because Arthur’s life meant so much more than his own life. For Merlin’s life would have no meaning without Arthur’s life, for Arthur was his destiny. They were two sides of the same coin...

—

Morgana's eyes snapped open. She sat straight up almost instantly as if someone had pulled her by the collar of her nightgown. A scream erupted from her throat, echoing through the castle. Castle servants didn’t have much time to react before Sir Leon began pushing his way through the crowd at high speed. He knew Gaius would arrive at her quarters soon, as he had been her caretaker for years, and was well aware of how to treat her night terrors. Leon didn’t bother to inform Gaius however. For one, he knew Gaius would surely hear her screams, and second, Leon knew that he had to get there as fast as possible, as he would ever forgive himself if anything bad happened to the Lady Morgana while she was under his protection. 

Morgana flinched as the wooden doors flew open, but her nerves were quickly relieved as she saw the familiar site of Sir Leon. The knight rushed to the side of her bed, terror filling his eyes when he caught sight of her.

“My lady, are you alright? What happened?” Her heart nearly pounding through her chest. Leon placed a warm hand to her shoulder, whispering comforting words, trying to ease her as he waited for Gaius to arrive. Morgana’s quick breathes calmed as she learned to imitate Leon’s slow and deep breathes. “It’s alright, Morgana, it’s alright, what happened?” Leon, unlike Arthur, was aware that Morgana’s dreams were more than just that. Poor girl, she didn’t forget a single detail. 

Gaius explained that it seemed the terrors from her dreams seemed to play over and over inside her mind. However, probably the most distinguished aspect of her terrors was the fact that they also served as prophecies, treating Morgana as their oracle. Whatever happened tonight, it seemed to scare her senseless, as Leon had never seen her this frightened. Morgana’s lips quivered as they slowly opened. She wanted so to pour out all the fear she kept inside, but she couldn’t help but feel similar to Merlin, helpless, unable to speak. As she caught Sir Leon’s ocean eyes, only a single word passed from her lips. “Merlin”

—

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, Elyan” “Care to explain, Sire?” Elyan glanced at his king, riding next to him. Arthur’s mind was somewhere else. His mind perfectly balanced between reality, as to keep himself focused on where he was going, and wherever Merlin was located. 

“I don’t know what I’ll do without him.” Arthur’s voice was...soft. Elyan had never heard his king speak like this. Everytime Arthur spoke, he spoke with confidence, he head stood tall, as though he thought he could do anything. Merlin at his side...Merlin. “You won’t have to imagine, we’re going to get Merlin back, no matter the cost.” After everything Merlin had done for him, for Arthur, for the knights, for all of Camelot, the last thing Elyan could do was to lose hope. “Merlin...he’s a skinny servant boy. He doesn’t have any weapons, no fighting experience, and he’s clumsy as hell. God, he must be terrified.” Arthur spoke with a shake of his head, his blonde locks falling in his face. 

“Merlin’s stronger than you think, Sire. No matter where he is, I know he’s fighting. Merlin’s the last person to give up hope, so don’t give up hope on him.” Arthur seemed to take comfort in Elyan’s words, as his mind returned to reality, locking eyes with his fellow knight, his friend. “Thank you, Elyan. I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Then it was over, the conversation had ended. Arthur’s mind surely had already run away from reality, leaving Elyan in silence. Elyan held out his hand, letting his hand glide through the mane or his beloved mare. She continued on her way, clomping along the rocky dirt road. It seemed for hours now all Elyan had seen was green. Green grass, green trees, green bushes, green flowers, green birds, everything was green! Sooner or later this forest had to end, but they would keep on riding until it did. Elyan wondered if his companions were having any more luck than they were. 

—

“Here, this will be an acceptable spot for the night. What do you think, Gwen?” Lancelot head spun to catch Gwen’s eyes as he stopped his horse at a small clearing near a stream. “You would know more than I, Lancelot.” Gwen stated, confirming that the spot was more than acceptable to her, Lancelot responding with a smile. While on their ride, Lancelot had told tales of his adventures while away from Camelot. Even before she had met him, Gwen was aware that Lancelot had been a solo rider. He was one, if not the, bravest man she knew. To survive that long out here, all alone, she knew that Lancelot was quite aware of what he was doing. 

Her grip on the reins loosened as she let go to allow herself to hop off. Her feet stung as they hit the ground with a great amount of force. She shrugged it off, tying the horses up, and continuing towards Lancelot who seemed to be concentrated on setting up camp for the night. The small strips of wood gripped in his large hands moved at a rapid pace as sparks flew in between. His face painted a fixed expression, surely it would take a bit for the fire to get started. 

Gwen chose to make herself useful, pacing the surrounding area in search for logs to be used as seating. In a few minutes times, Gwen pulled two fine logs to the camp just in time to see the first flame arise from the wood pile. Lancelot gleamed, proud of his work.

“Lancelot?” Lancelot glanced up at Gwen, staring down with worried eyes. “Yes, Guinevere?” 

“Do you think we...do you think we will find Merlin?” Gwen set down one of the logs, hitting the ground with a thud. She sat down and ran her fingers through her curly caramel locks. “He’s my best friend, I can’t, I can’t lose him. I just hope he’s okay.” 

Lancelot tilted his head down, hiding his face beneath his dark, wavy hair. He allowed a small grin to sneak onto his face, for he knew something that the others did not. The missing boy, the servant to the king, was a sorcerer. 

Of course he was worried about Merlin, he was his best friend as well. Merlin was the bravest, strongest man Lancelot had ever met, even before he had discovered his magic. No matter what happened, Lancelot knew, deep down, that Merlin would be okay. Besides, whoever was keeping him would meet the end of Lancelot’s sword soon enough.

“He’ll be okay, Gwen. I’m sure of it.” 

—

“Are you sure you’ll, be alright tonight, m’lady.” Leon stood at Morgana’s bedside. She smirked to herself as she watched him fiddle with his hands, a sign of nervousness. Although, she couldn’t deny that she was nervous too, but not for the same reason. She could let her nerves be shown like Leon however, if she did he would surely never leave. 

Morgana stood from her vanity, setting down her hair brush on the small desk. She crossed the room, grabbing a hold of his squirming hands, gripping them tight as to settle his nerves. The knight looked down, blushing a soft shade of pink. “Thank you, Leon, but I assure you, I am perfectly fine.” Leon nodded, squeezing her hands back. His palms fell to his side, bowing before her as he prepared to exit her chambers. “Good night, Morgana. I wish you good dreams.” “And I you,” responded Morgana. The knight smiled once again, looking back at the raven haired woman before he closed the large wooden door. 

Morgana let out a sigh of relief, she had hid her nerves well. The ward blew out her candle, the room falling into darkness. She slid under the sheets, pressing the blankets tightly to her side. Morgana was more than aware of her magic, it did bring her sadness to see the fall of Uther. However, the perks of Arthur rising to power much outweighed the kingdom’s loss. She dreamed of a world like it had been before, where magic could be practiced legally in Camelot, and no one would have to hide any longer. Not her, not Merlin. 

Indeed, she was aware of the servants abilities. She kept to herself though, only indulging with Lancelot on the matter. Her nightmare, it had been real, just as real as any other. It pained her to see such a powerful sorcerer, such a dear friend, look so helpless. If his own magic couldn’t save him, surely the weapons the knights held would do no more to help. No, it had occurred to her that her nightmare had come to her for a reason. Tonight, she was going to save Merlin. 

She drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was posted kinda (okay a lot) late, I was assigned a major physics project which took up most of my time. The other time was taken up by binging Hannibal and OH MY GOD ITS AMAZING (if you haven’t watched NBCs Hannibal I definitely recommend. Amazing plot, amazing characters, amazing lgbtq+ rep, we stan)


	4. Merlin's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every word of this was written while I was in school ahahahaha im such a rebel

There he was. She could see him so clearly, even through the thick darkness of his cell. The dark bags that hung from his eyes stood out against his pale skin. He looked skinnier than usual, like he hadn’t eaten in days. She’d never seen him so sad. Everyday he brought her medicine with a big smile and a sparkle in his eyes, her heart warmed to see such a happy face. Even when Arthur tortured him and surely annoyed him to the brink of death, that sparkle in his eyes never seemed to fade. Seeing him now, it was hard to recognize him, for the sparkle was gone and replaced with dull and sunken eyes stained red from tears. Morgana’s heart tightened, all Merlin had done for her, for Arthur, for Camelot, and this is what he gets in return. She had to rescue him, or she would die trying. 

Morgana closed her eyes and cleared her mind of everything but the mission at hand. She’d barely ever used her magic before, let alone using powerful spells through her own dreams. She had to try though, for she might be his only hope. 

“Isen fæstnunga onlucan me!”

—

The great stone castle of Camelot stood tall as it’s king bounded out the gates on horseback. The stallion kicked dirt as it galloped along the borders. Arthur smiled, feeling the wind blow through his sunny blonde locks. Joy overcame him as the adrenaline coursed through his veins. Merlin held tighter to his prince, he was no stranger to riding, but it scared him just a tad when he wasn’t the one in control. Especially when the one in control was Arthur. “Calm down, Merlin. You know I’d never hurt you!” Arthur smirked at the other boy’s frightened expression. “Accidents happen!” Merlin squealed as he ducked under a tree branch. “We’re almost there, Merlin,” Arthur chuckled. 

“Woah!” Arthur yelled, alerting the horse to rear back as they arrived at the clearing. Merlin’s grip on Arthur loosened, and soon dropped as Arthur hopped onto the grass. Merlin was spellbound, it was absolutely beautiful. The great trees blew in the careful breeze as the small flowers waved below. In the distance, he could hear the soft song of birds as they flew across the light pink sky. The sky had turned a soft pink with traces of the once blue sky. He saw flakes of purple and orange appear, the bright colors dancing together in the sky. “Don’t sit there all day, Merlin! Hurry now, you’re going to miss it.” 

Merlin was stirred from his trance as he nearly fell off the horse. He hoped Arthur didn’t see that, but by the look on his face, he probably did. Merlin hopped off with ease, not wanting to once again make a fool of himself. He led the horse to a nearby tree, tying it to her reins before joining Arthur on the hilltop. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Arthur moved his royal, Pendragon red cape aside, allowing Merlin to plop down next to him. “It is, very peaceful.” Merlin spoke, Arthur humming in agreement. “You know what else is beautiful?” Arthur’s head turned to display a wide grin to his manservant. Merlin shook his head, he already knew what he was going to say. “What? Is it you, sire?” Merlin said, with a hint of sarcasm. Arthur let out a deep chuckle. “That’s very nice of you to say, Merlin.” Merlin’s face heated as he turned bright red. “T-that’s not what I- I mean, yes, of course you-” “Alright, alright, don’t blow a fuse,” Arthur responded. Merlin grinned, setting his hot head into his palms, feeling great embarrassment. “I was going to say you, you know.” Arthur spoke softly, staring out into the sky as if Merlin wasn’t even beside him, but those words, those words were for him. Merlin’s head shot up, his face becoming an even brighter shade of red. Arthur smiled, a genuine smile, and it all belonged to Merlin. He couldn’t help but stare at the king of Camelot. He couldn’t help but stare at the man who had just called him beautiful. 

—

There she was, in all of her magnificent glory. The kingdom of Camelot. Merlin’s slow walk turned into a jog, which turned into a run, which turned into a sprint. The world stopped and it felt like he was the only thing that was moving. His face shone with glee, tears whipping back off his face and into the wind. He was at the gates for what felt like less than a second. His rugged, dirty boots stepped onto the graveled path that swept through the lower village. He was ashamed to admit he didn’t know many of the villagers, but it was a blessing to see all of their wonderful faces again. 

He gleamed, life would be as it was once again. Breakfast at the bakery with Gwen, monkey in the middle with the knights, dinner with Gaius, afternoon rides with Arthur, tea with…

“MORGANA!” 

The mage stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a familiar face sprinting up to the castle. The same familiar face of the bruised and dirty boy from her dreams. Merlin, Merlin, it had worked! Her heels clipped and clopped as she skipped down the castle halls. Swiping past castle servants and residents, nearly falling several times in the process, she reached the courtyard to meet her friend. The two met halfway in a tight hug. 

“Oh Merlin, I’m so happy to see you safe and sound again! You must’ve had a long travel, and you’re all dirty too. Come, I’ll help you get cleaned up, and maybe some food too, you’ve lost about ten pounds.” Morgana offered, pulling his arm to lead him home.

“Thank you Morgana, but, is it alright if I see Arthur first?” His simple question tore at Morgana’s heart. The sparkles in his eyes screamed hope while his smile shone with joy. He loved Arthur, a blind man could see it. She had to tell him the truth, there was no hiding it, no matter how much it pained her. 

“Arthur, isn’t here,” Morgana spoke softly. His face fell. “W-what?” 

“He went looking for you, Merlin. Arthur, Gwen, the knights. They love you, and they won’t stop until they find you. God, why didn’t I think of this.” Morgana’s hand lifted to touch her forehead. Arthur, Gwen, and the knights were brave and strong, but she still believed they wouldn’t have been able to free poor Merlin without magic. She did the right thing, but she was so blinded by joy of Merlin’s return, the rescue mission had completely slipped her mind.

“I’m sorry, Merlin. I know you just got back, but they’re out there. They don’t know you’re here and they’ll keep searching until they do. We need to find them or who knows what will happen!” Morgana spoke with slight fear. “I’ll fetch three of the horses, you go get cleaned up. Can’t have you looking so dirty for the king now can we?” 

“Three? Why would we need three?” Merlin asked with the slight tilt of his head. 

“Merlin! Why I can’t believe it!” A voice shouted from behind. Merlin turned with great glee to find Sir Leon standing before him. 

—

Merlin opened the hard wooden door to the physician's chambers. The familiarity nearly knocked the wind out of him. Oh, how good it felt to be home. 

“Merlin? Is, is it really you?” 

Merlin’s head flew to the left, gazing upon his dear friend, Gaius. The old man looked as if he had just seen a ghost. “It’s me, Gaius. I’m back!” Gaius cackled, a bright smile erupting on his face. He quickly set down his books down on a nearby table, rushing to envelope his apprentice in a tight hug.

“Merlin, you don’t know how happy I am to see you. You look terrible, what happened to you?” Merlin was the closest thing Gaius had ever had to a son. While the young warlock was missing, each hour felt like agony, wishing and waiting for him to return. “It’s a long story Gaius, but I need to get cleaned up, and fast. I’m sorry I can’t talk much, I know I’ve just returned, but lives might be on the line,” Merlin rambled. “Merlin, what in God’s name do you mean? Arthur isn’t here?” Gaius gripped his shoulder tighter with a new feeling of concern. “Apparently they went on a rescue mission for me. I was freed, I don’t know how, but I believe it was by magic,” Merlin responded. “Who?” Gaius asked. “I’m not sure, no one was there. As soon as I was freed I ran and ran as fast as I could. I wasn’t aware they had even left. I’m the reason they’re out there, if I don’t hurry, well, who knows what could happen.”

Gaius nodded, feeling great pity for Merlin. The boy had just returned from imprisonment as well as God knows what, only to find that his friends are in danger. “It’s alright, get cleaned up. You’ll find them, I’m sure of it. When you return, Camelot will have a celebration in your name.” Merlin sarcastically rolled his eyes. “Haha, very funny Gaius,” Merlin commented, earning a chuckle from Gaius. Merlin sprang to his room. As soon as the door clicked shut, he stripped himself from his mud ridden clothes, rushing to prepare himself a bath. A celebration, Gaius was quite the jokester. 

—

“Merlin, are you aware how lucky you are.” Arthur groaned, falling face first onto his newly made bed. Merlin rolled his eyes. “Of course, I can’t possibly think of a better way to spend my days than to be cleaning up after a prat like you,” Merlin yipped, folding Arthur’s laundry from across the chamber. 

“Haha, very funny, Merlin.” Arthur muttered, smirking as he thrust a nearby pillow to his servants head. “Would you care to fill me in on how I’m so lucky?” Merlin responded. 

“You-you’re able to live your own life. You might have to follow my orders, but you can go anywhere you want, wherever you please, whenever you choose. You don’t live your life knowing you have a target on your back. You can choose who you love and not be forced into some arranged marriage!” Arthur breathed heavily. His emotions had violently flown out from his lips and he worried he was close to tears. He would not cry in front of a servant, especially not Merlin. 

‘Arthur, is there something you want to talk about?” Merlin set down the laundry, feeling Arthur’s emotions had become his main priority. Merlin crossed the room, sitting on the bed to comfort his king. He seemed very troubled near the end of his vent especially, mentioning some sort of an arranged marriage. It was rare that Arthur was emotional around anyone, especially him. Although he’s a prat, his heart is made of gold, and doesn’t deserve to be shattered like this. 

“My father is wedding me to Princess Mithian of Nimueh.” Arthur responded, sorrow capturing his voice. “From what I’ve heard, Mithian is very beautiful, very kind.” Merlin said in a soft, calming voice. He would try to comfort Arthur despite how much it pained him. “Yes, but she’s not who I love.” Merlin’s heart felt as if it had halted to a stop. Arthur almost didn’t seem to notice the words he’d just spoken, let alone Merlin’s reaction. He just continued to stare off into God knows where. 

“Arthur, are you in love?” Merlin asked. That question seemed to break Arthur from his trance. Originally holding a shocked expression, his face quickly melted to hold a loving smile. He was in love. “I suppose I am, Merlin.” That was the exact moment that Merlin’s heart broke. Breathe in Merlin, don’t cry Merlin. He couldn’t show it, he could cry later, he had to comfort Arthur in his time of need. 

Arthur, the king, who was in love with someone who wasn’t him. Of course, Arthur would never choose a servant, let alone a boy, let alone a sorcerer, over someone like Princess Mithian. He was a fool for falling in love with the king in the first place. 

— 

Merlin sat gently on his masters bed. It didn’t feel right. The room smelt of sweat, flowers, and fire. It was an unusual combination, but Merlin had found comfort in Arthur’s scent. In the deep silence, he could almost hear the king’s strong giggle echo through the chamber walls. Every time he entered this room, the recent memory flooded his head. It saddened him, knowing that he was just a fool in love and nothing more. Yet, no matter who Arthur loved, no matter who he wed, Merlin would always love his king more than a servant ever should. 

“Merlin?” Merlin jumped at the break of silence, but settled when he noticed it was only Leon. “The horse’s are ready, so is Lady Morgana.” Merlin nodded, setting down the soft silk blanket that he hadn’t even noticed he was dragging through his finger tips. “I’ve never seen Arthur more concerned you know, when he found out you were missing.” Leon reassured, as his friend looked up in curiosity. “I’m aware of what you feel for Arthur. Arthur may be a little blind, but you’re not subtle. You two are some of the most oblivious I have ever met.” Merlin rolled his eyes, lightly pushing the knight, earning a low chuckle. “You really should have seen him though, I would almost call it love,” Leon lightly commented, nudging Merlin with his armored shoulder. “I guess there’s no use in lying then.” Merlin said, Leon shook his head with a smile. “You’ll be a great king, Merlin.” Leon announced, rustling Merlin’s shoulder.

“Shut up.” Merlin spat back, there was no use in hiding his blush either. The two men erupted in soft giggles. Leon knew just how to cheer him up, yet Merlin still wondered if there was any truth in what he had said. “Come on, Merlin. Arthur isn’t getting any younger.” The knight called, urging Merlin to follow him out from the chambers. Merlin gazed to take one last look of the familiar room, breathing in Arthur’s musky scent. 

As the three galloped through the gates on great stallions, Leon’s words bounced through Merlin’s mind. 

“You’ll be a great king, Merlin.”


	5. Merlin's Confession

“Trust me, he sure learned his lesson.” Gwaine said, proudly recounting his tales before his time as a knight of Camelot. A stranger wouldn’t have believed barely any of Gwaine’s stories, but as a friend of the gaudy man, Percival believed every word. 

The two knights had camped out during the night in a forest clearing. Gwaine had passed the time before their eyes gave out to their overwhelming tiredness by sharing ghost stories. Percival has listened, admiring his friend’s passion in telling these stories.

Except for when Gwaine was interrupted by accidentally setting his sock on fire. Percival roaring with laughter as Gwaine ran in circles to frantically put out the fire. The sock was too destroyed, too burnt to be worn again. Now, the knight of Camelot rode on in the present morning, with only one sock on his feet.

Percival hadn’t noticed Gwaine stop until he looked to his side to see nothing but trees next to him. He turned his horse back, seeing Gwaine stood only a few feet away. Thank God, he’d already lost Merlin, he wouldn’t lose Gwaine too. Gwaine’s mind seemed to be on anything but the mission as his head was turned to the side, attention focused on something in the distance. Something that brought a growing smile to his face. 

“Gwaine, you alright?” Percival intervened, drawing back Gwaine’s attention. “You don’t see it, Percival?” Gwaine laughed, pointing in the direction of his stare.

From what Percival could see, it was a slightly larger than small wooden building. Horses stood outside, shaking their heads as they waited patiently for their rider. Their hooves silently clopping against the sand. Chatter and cheers could be heard in the bustling building, if he was paying close enough attention. A tavern, and a busy one at that. 

“Gwaine, we are on a mission. Merlin is missing! And your solution is to go to a tavern?” 

“How do you know he’s not in there? Merlin could be in the tavern. Whoever has Merlin could be in the tavern.” Gwaine projected. 

“And if he’s not?” Percival asked. “Merlin won’t mind if I have one drink.” Gwaine said with a wink, proceeding on his horse towards the wooden shack.

Percival couldn’t stop him at this point, leaving Gwaine or himself alone wouldn’t be a good idea. He supposed Gwaine had a point as much as he didn’t want to admit it. Maybe Merlin was in the tavern, God knows the little man loved to drink as Gaius had always told Arthur how much time he spent in the tavern. 

—

Gwen awoke to the sound of battle cries and clanging metal. She sprang from where she slept under the soft, woven blanket and cast it to the side. She laid low, pushing herself through the dirt and grass, careful as not to be seen until she was hidden behind a nearby tree. 

Rising to a stand, she gazed around the tree to spot the source of the sounds that had awakened her. There stood Lancelot, gracefully casting his sword and swiftly dodging attacks against three men and a woman clothed in black. She was barely seen far outside of Camelot’s walls, only straying close by when assisting Lady Morgana. She had never come across a group of bandits before, but from what she had heard from the knight’s and Arthur’s tales, these people seemed to be just that. 

Darting away, she crawled down once more. Easing herself towards her bag, where she quickly yet quietly pulled a gleaming sword from the contents. Had Lancelot really chosen to defend them all on his own? Maybe he had done it out of the best interest for her safety, but for as much faith as she had in the knight, he couldn’t do this alone. Especially if more bandits were coming. A group of them wouldn’t stray with such a low amount of people, unless they were planning an attack. 

A cry in pained sprawled from Lancelot’s throat as the knight was struck in the calf by the sword of a bandit. Finding an opportunity in his moment of weakness, the bandits each grabbed an arm of the knight, holding him down despite his thrastling. This was it, it was now or never. Gwen jumped from behind the tree, towards an unexpecting bandit. Striking him in the upper thigh, the bandit yelped out in pain as his body sprawled out onto the forest floor. 

The bandits perked at the sound of their screeching colleague, turning around to find Gwen’s sword only a meer inches from their faces. Adrenaline pulsed through Gwen’s veins, so this was what it was like to be a knight. She’d never felt so alive, and the fact of that scared her immensely.

“Put the sword down, princess, and maybe we’ll keep you unharmed,” the bandit man spoke, his hands restraining Lancelot's left arm. Gwens eye’s narrowed, her grip on the sword tightening.

“Not unless you can promise the same for him.” Gwen courageously spoke back, her eyes locking with Lancelot’s look of anger and pride. 

“He said, put the sword down.” 

Gwen felt a cold shiver run through her body as metal pressed against her neck. Lancelot gasped, thrashing and punching in any effort to get out of the bandit’s grasp. A woman’s voice spoke from behind her, potentially the woman holding the knife that was only centimeters away from cutting into her skin.

“Restrain the knight.” She spoke in a hollow, firm tone. Three men or so traveled from Gwen’s peripheral vision towards Lancelot, aiding the others in carrying him to their traveling carriage. 

“Gwen, it’ll be alright. I’ll be alright. Just find Merlin, he will be able to solve everything,” Lancelot sputtered to gwen, despite his injuries. “How?” Gwen asked. She loved Merlin like her brother, and she knew that he was strong, stronger than most people gave him credit for, stronger than what Arthur gave him credit for. Merlin’s strength is what reassured her that he was still alive, still fighting, still breathing.

It was something about how Lancelot said it, how his eyes darted away from holding eye contact. Maybe she was looking too into it, but a small voice inside her head told her that maybe Lancelot knew something she didn’t. Something about Merlin…

The bandits punched Lancelot in his gut, his body tensing as his teeth clenched in pain. Gwen opened her mouth to cry out, but nothing came out. An arm hooked around her waist and pulled her back from him, pressing the cold knife harder against her neck. She had nowhere to go. All she could do was watch as the love of her life looked back at her with reassuring, yet terrified eyes as he was carried away.

“What about the girl?” A man asked from behind, presumably speaking to the woman with the knife in her hand. The woman fell silent again as Gwen waited for her fate to be decided, the cold knife pressing more and more against her neck, to where she was unsure if the flat edge of a knife could cut against skin or not. The feeling of cold metal slipped away. “Load her in, he’ll want her alive.” 

__

 

“Elyan, I said three days, didn’t I?” Arthur stated, more than asked. His stomach churning as he fiddled with the reins of his horse. The king and his knight waited in the clearing for their four companions, who were nowhere in sight. “Yes, you did.” Elyan confirmed, his focus in his mind, and not as much on his words. His own sister hadn’t arrived. “Do you...do you think they could’ve forgotten?” Arthur stampered, seeming to try and find any explanation so that he wouldn’t have to admit what both men were thinking. “Sire, you’re their king. Merlin is their best friend. With something as serious as this, they wouldn’t have forgotten. This is no coincidence,” Elyan stated, like he was confirming it for the first time for both himself and Arthur. 

Arthur let the hard reality sink in. It was painful, heartbreaking enough to keep himself on the ground after he lost Merlin. Someone so important to him, but not like a servant. Though he may be a shitty one...he’s more than that. It’s something he could admit anywhere else, but in the comfort of his own mind. If only his father could hear his thoughts from above, he’d surely come down in his ghost like form, only to execute his beloved. His beloved, his mind’s nickname to Merlin. Yes father, your son is in love. Yes father, that love is a man. Yes father, that love is a servant. 

“So we split up.” Arthur spoke, clearing the silence between the two of them. “Sire, that doesn’t sound very smart. If we-”

“I am your king! You will do as I say! I will find my knights. I will find Guinevere. I will find Merlin. Do you hear me?!” Elyan seemed taken back from Arthur’s outburst, but he was in no place to argue against his king. Who knows, maybe Arthur was right? “Yes, Sire,” Elyan answered. “Good, you’ll follow Guinevere and Lancelot’s path, I’ll follow Gwaine and Percival’s.” Elyan nodded Arthur’s way, neither of them in need to say anything more. Arthur gripped his reins tighter than he ever had before, as he cantared his horse to the West. Golden hair shining in the sun, his Pendragon red cloak flying through the wind, adrenaline coursing through his veins and to his heart that beat for Guinevere, for Gwaine, for Lancelot, for Percival, and for Merlin. 

__

 

“Merlin, not that I have any doubt in you, but this forest is giant. How are we going to find any of them at this rate?” Morgana asked, her horse striding up next to Merlin’s. She was right, as much as he hated to admit it. Unless, of course…

The spell book he had grabbed from Gaius’s from bounced in his pack. It had been weighing down his shoulders the whole ride, but if there was a chance, maybe the ache in his back would be worth it in the way. 

“Woo!” Merlin yelled, pulling his horse back to a stop as he bounced off the side. His leg hitting the ground at an awkward angle that sent a sharp stab of pain through his leg. Merlin clenched his teeth, but shook it off. He’d feel better soon, that’s just what happens when you’re an awkward, skinny boned servant. 

“Merlin, what are you doing?” Morgana asked, as she brought her horse to a gentle stop next to his, leaning forward to examine him. Leon did the same. 

“There’s...there’s something I haven’t told you,” Merlin silently confessed, feeling over the worn cover of the spellbook that laid in his pack. “Merlin, what is it? You can tell us anything, you know that,” Morgana promised, gesturing towards herself and Leon, who responded with a silent nod. “I know, but I couldn’t have told you before. For my safety, and for yours,” Merlin led on, revealing the book to his companions. 

“But now, Arthur is king. We will find him, and he will bring peace to the lands. He is not his father, but he is far greater.” Merlin smiled, remembering back so many years ago to the words Kilgarrah spoke to him. For Arthur, is the once and future king. Two sides of the same coin, he had said. Oh how Merlin couldn’t believe it back then. How he regretted those words he had said to the dragon. “If anyone wants to kill him, they can go ahead. I'll help them!” He shivered at the thought, that Arthur could be….

And it would be all his fault. 

“Merlin, what are you trying to say?” Leon interjected when Merlin fell into silence. Merlin steadied his breathing. He thought of a gentle spell. A spell to do no damage, to hold no purpose. Only to show off the beauty of magic, when held in gentle hands. 

“Ye-wircan leef!” The warlock spoke, eyes glowing a fiery yellow. He held his hand forward towards his friends, their faces dawning with realization. In a haze of a blue light, five or so royal blue butterflies arose. A blue so brilliant, so prominent, it was almost blinding. The butterflies flew gentle circles around their creators, before flying to show off to Morgana and Leon. Leon seemed taken back, eyes refusing to blink and mouth agape. He must’ve thought he was living in a dream, or wondering if he had eaten any mysterious berries on the ride over.

Morgana seemed amazed, her slightly open mouth curling into a soft, and genuine smile. She held out her hand, and watched as a butterfly landed it’s soft legs against her pale skin. “Hello, little one.” She greeted with a giggle, aweing in the butterfly for only seconds longer before it soared higher and higher into the trees, where the once blinding blue wings were no longer in sight. 

No one spoke a word. In the once erie forest, the drop of a pin could be heard from miles away. Merlin’s stomach churned, his heart pumping faster and faster, harder and harder, louder and louder, until he was unsure whether they could hear it or not. 

“You’re right, Merlin,” Morgana responded, breaking the silence between them. “Wh-what do you mean?” Merlin asked, trying to study any hint of anger, disappointment, or fear in Morgana’s eyes. But he found none. All he could see was her comforting, genuine smile. She surely had a way of expressing her emotions. 

She hopped off her horse just had Merlin had, and made her way to his side. Merlin’s mouth hung open in a mix of curiosity and confusion. Morgana cupped her hands together, holding them out to Merlin in a similar way. She closed her eyes and ducked her head, whispering under her breath. Merlin watched as a glowing, golden light radiated from her palms. She had magic. All this time, he thought he was the only one. The only one hiding what made them feel alive, what made them special, forcing them into seclusion for fear of their lives. The light slowly faded away until it could no longer be seen. Morgana raised her head, periwinkle eyes meeting his in a new light. They were one and the same. 

“You were right. Arthur will free us,” Morgana reassured him. Merlin giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. “I guess Uther didn’t do as good of a job at hiding sorcerers as he thought.” Morgana laughed along, the two of them finding comfort in their current situation, in their long awaited freedom. “If only he could’ve known his own ward, his son’s manservant.” Leon spoke behind the two sorcerers. Morgana and Merlin turned towards him, almost forgetting his presence. Leon’s face was stern and hostile, nowhere near as comforting as Morgana’s. Could Leon really just push aside all that they’ve been through, only to honor the utterly stupid laws of a deceased king? As Merlin and Morgana’s hearts pumped in fear, that their short lasting celebration had all been for nothing, Leon broke out into a huge grin. 

“Oh, you should’ve seen your faces!” Leon barked, chest rising as he fell into a fit of laughter. “Leon! This isn’t something to joke about! You had us scared to death!” Morgana scolded him, hands curling into fists at her side. “I know, I know. I just couldn’t resist. I apologize.” Leon said, his breathing heavy as he calmed himself down. “I never agreed to Uther’s laws on magic, but it was never my place to say while he was king. When Arthur came to the throne, I wasn’t sure if anything was going to change. But now, there’s no doubt in my mind that you two will soon be free. Arthur loves you both to death, he’d do anything for you.” Leon smiled, a grin that now matched Morgana’s perfectly. 

Morgana beamed at the knight, turning back towards Merlin. “What do you say, Merlin? Let’s go be free.” Morgana said, clutching Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin smiled back, and held his hand out to the wilderness in front of him. Concentrating on the spell, he spoke out the words, and opened his eyes only moments later to see a gleaming trail of ocean blue, snaking throughout the forest and towards the presumed location of their dear friends. 

Morgana’s eyes sparkled with hope as Leon let out a yip of excitement. “This is amazing!” The knight responded, as the sorcerers took their places on their horses. Eyes narrowed on the sparkling trail ahead, Merlin pushed his heels into the sides of the horse, and went off trotting into the open wilderness with his friends at his side. They’d all be free in the walls of Camelot soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware I've been one of those stereotypical author who never posts for the last few months. Writing is normally something I get motivated to do in my free periods in school or at night during the school year when my mind is active. I had my summer to relax, and I'm working on finishing this book, and some new works too! Enjoy :)


End file.
